You don't know what you got 'till it's gone
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: Yuzuriha and Arashi have a talk, but someone's listening, *END MOVIE SPOILERS* although a little bit changed, A&S fic, R&R!!


You don't know what you'd got 'till it's gone   
By Subaru Shôjo   
  
"Arashi-chan?"   
"Hai?"   
"What are you doing?"   
"Just thinking..."   
"What?"   
The young girl sat down next to the other woman, her pet was walking next to her, while the other one was looking to the stars.   
"Things, well, nothing in particular..." Arashi said, her voice neutral, cold, as always.   
"Don't mind if I join you?" she said with her usually bright smile.   
"Not at all.." she replied again looking to the shrine.   
"Arashi-chan, may I ask you something?" she asked nervously, Inuki looked puzzled at his owner.   
"Hai..."   
"Well, have you ever been in love? or fall in love for someone?" she aske rapidly, a slight blush crept into Arashi's cheeks, the first thing that came up in her mind was...Sorata..   
"Oi!You are?" Yuzuriha said excitedly. Again Arashi blushed furiosly.   
"IIE!!It's just that...I..." she could make herself up.   
"He he don't make a fool of yourself Arashi-chan!! Otherwise you wouldn't blush, ne?" Yuzuriha said even more happy, that Arashi-chan, the icy woman, could admit her feelings toward someone.   
"And who's the lucky one?" Yuzuriha approached more to Arashi, who had thousands of sweatdrops.   
"I'm not in love, Yuzuriha-san...it's just that his words embarassed me..."   
"Oi!! HIS words?!! Ho ho ho!! Let me guess!! It is Sorata-kun?" she asked with shiny eyes, full of hope and happiness.   
"Hai, but I repeat, I'm not in love with Sorata...It's just that all his flirting makes me nervous..."   
"AH! That means that you like him flirting you!" she said more excitedly.   
"Iie...I just feel shame, how dare he to make fun of me!" she replied a flash of anger crossed her deep eyes, Yuzuriha gulped a little, she was taking it so serious.   
"Uh..Arashi-chan, I think you're taking it too serious" Yuzuriha explained.   
"Why should I? Sorata is so reckless! He's life is a joke! All for him is a joke!! Can't he take life more seriously?" Arashi said with more anger. Yuzuriha only gulped more, as she sensed someone behind the cherry tree. Inuky also, who was lying next to his owner, brought up his head, looking at the same direction.   
"Oh..I...er...maybe he...has his own reasons to be like that, Arashi-chan, you don't have to be so harsh with him. He's just making it more easy to us, it's diffficult for all of us, to know that the apocalypse is very close, and that we...are...probably gonna die, trying to save Earth" she said, vanishing her bright smile, changing it to a saddly one.   
"But he doesn't, he doesn't make any easy to us, be joking all the time...life isn't a joke...our destiny isn't a joke..." she said seriously, a brief moment of silence passed through them.   
"He does, sometimes, he make me forget that I'm gonna die...or probably die...soon...he makes things more light...I can assure you, he doesn't take this as a joke, he just...wants...to...make us happy, in the meantime..."Yuzuriha's smile gre a little more. Arashi looked at her surprised, then she felt a little guilty, saying those things about him, then hearing Yuzuriha, maybe she was right. Because it was true, he made sometimes to forget her destiny, and only to live the moment. Another brief moment the silence took place between them.   
"Watashi...I...I would like you to love him..." Yuzuriha said trembling, babling. Arashi was with wide opened eyes.   
"N-na-nani?" she asked, not beliving in what her ears had just heard.   
"I'm only 14 years old, I haven't fall in love, and i know...that I never will. I wish, that in the moment of my last breath, someone would cry for me, that would have cared for me...You have that "one" but I only wished that you love him back...so, as his destiny comes, he knows that someone loved him back..." Yuzuriha smiled saddly, letting a deep sigh scape from her lips. Arashi as shocked, that little girl, saying those words, too much maturity held in one little person, that could break a little part of her icyc heart. She bent her head, letting some strands of hair fall down, cascading her cheeks.   
"i guessed, I asked too much, gomen ne, Arashi-chan" she apologized hagign her head down.   
"It's not your fault Yuzuriha-chan, it's just that I wasn't made to love..." she let her hand travel through the young girl's short hair. she bit her bottom lip, she didn't looked at Arashi, she was looking further, she could recognize that coat, that arm, that hand closed tightly into a fist.   
"Sorata-kun..." his name escaped from her lips, making Arashi tu turn her head into Yuzuriha's looking direction. Her mouth formed a slight "o" and her eyes expanded.   
"Di-di-did he hear all what we said?" Arashi said atonished, Yuzuriha only nodded to Arashi's dismay, then she bent her head again, whispering.   
"It's better for him to know it...that way, he won't suffer when my dying day comes..." she whispered, Yuzuriha alarmed grabbed Arashi's shoulders, turning her head back to her.   
"How dare you!Don't you know that you made him suffer even more! That he would die, knowing that the woman he loves doesn't love him back!?He won't die in peace, he would die with to much grief in his heart..." Yuzuriha said shedding more tears, that kept up a long time.   
"Stop! I told you, I don't know the word "Love"!! How could I love him back, if I don't know how?" Arashi's voice came cracked.   
"You didn't know how, cause you're more interested in your destiny, you don't even try to learn, you learn when you try, when you aproach that person that is giving everything for you...even his own life." at the last words Yuzuriha covered her mouth, her eyes alarmed.   
"Nani? What did you mean with "his own life"?! What is Sorata going to do?" Arashi said worried, a hint of anger across her eyes.   
"It's not of your business, Yuzuriha is just telling about love, and what a man can do for a woman...it's...nevermind babe..." he said with his mocking smile, but his tone serious, Arashi glared at him, the "babe" thing wasn't helping too much.   
"Where you listening to all our conversation?" Arashi scolded him, he smiled sheepishly. Yuzuriha couldn't believe how easy he could hide that tearing sadness, but his eyes deceived him.   
"Well, yeah, but, I'm off..." he said turning around. Arashi stood up, glaring at his back, the coat waving furiously, as the wind wrapped him. Yuzuriha looked lamely at the couple.   
  
  
"Yuzuriha!!" Kamui growled as he held the young child in his arms, she gasped, as pain and death were consuming her.   
"I... I'd never fall..in love... I wished someone would cried for me... and...I...knew...there was none...Kamui-chan, promise me...that you will protect the ones you love...onegai, Kamui-chan" in those last words, the girl no longer existed in soul, her wolf howled once, then he disappeared.   
"Yuzuriha's shield!" Arashi gasped as she saw the cylinder collapse. Sorata looked deeply at that direction.   
//You were the one who understood me, rest in peace, Yuzuriha-chan// Sorata thought, closing his eyes. Arashi was by his side, looking sadly, he know that the time was coming, his time was coming. But it really worth it, for her, everything worth it. They began fighting, it was tough.   
Fuuma hurt him deeply, but he didn't care, Arashi was first.   
Then she could see anger in her eyes, anger because Fuuma had hurt him, did she really care?   
But Fuuma was stronger, more powerfull, and rocks began to thrust in Arashi's flesh.   
*A man's strengh, is when he fights for a girl* he remebered. He regained himself, as he leaped infront of her, letting those rocks thrust through his own body. Then all he knew, he was defending Arashi again, but it was useless, Fuuma finally pierced him, making him fall in the stairs.   
Arashi was by his side, he could feel it.   
"Why did you do that?!" she cried, Sorata tried to smile, he did.   
"I told you, you're my type..." he said mocking a little.   
"Sorata!!" she cried, Sorata tried to gulp, but the blood in his throat was making it more difficult.   
"My destiny was to protect a pretty woman, the one I love, but it's a shame I can't see that pretty face anymore" he reached otu his hand, Arashi took it, then he guided it, to line her face.   
"Sorata-kun..." she whispered, he could feel her tears, just a bit, he knew death was nulling his senses, he had no sight at all.   
"I'm glad I could protect you, and I'm glad that i could say that I love you..." his time was up, but his smiled vanished, as he took a deep breath to talk few words more.   
"But I wished... to know...what do you think about me...I know you cared for me a bit, otherwise, you wouldn't be crying...I only wished..." with that his graps loosened from hers.   
"SORATA!" she cried, grabbing his hand tightly. Then she could feel it, the sword piercing her body, her stomach. But it was to late, she realized that she cared, that her blush was made because she liked it, but it was so hard to accept it.   
it's true, you know what you got 'till it's gone. She could feel her almost limp body fall on his, at least she could die near him, and maybe reach him, to tell him...   
"A..i...shi...te..ru..."   
After those words, there were only two limp bodies, entwined only by blood.   
The End   
  
yeah, sad, but I couldn't finish with a happy ending when X-1999 is a drama/sad/angst story.   
Thanks to CLAMP who'd almost made me cry at the end of the movie. If you liked it or hate it, just review, by filling the rectangle below.


End file.
